It is desirous to reduce the noise generated by aircraft, for example, to lessen disruption or inconvenience, resulting from aircraft noise, caused to the public on the ground near airports. A significant amount of noise is generated by the interaction of the aircraft and the air flowing past it, which results in turbulent flows and consequently noise. It is particularly important to reduce noise created during approach of the aircraft on landing. During approach, a significant contribution to the amount of noise that the aircraft generates is made by the landing gear, which is typically deployed early for landing for safety reasons. The deployment of the landing gear increases drag and assists deceleration of the aircraft. During take-off, noise from the landing gear is a less significant factor because engine noise is generally greater and because the landing gear is generally stowed at the earliest opportunity to reduce drag and aid take-off. During normal flight, the landing gear of an aircraft is typically stowed in a landing gear bay, the bay being closed off by doors so that no part of the landing gear is subjected to the air flow.